


Takes the cake

by Screaming_Silence



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cake, Fluff, I should be sleeping, M/M, but I couldn't do nothing for Akaashi's birthday, cuteness, embarrassed Bokuto, happy birthday akaashi, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screaming_Silence/pseuds/Screaming_Silence
Summary: Everyone is acting weird and Akaashi is confused. At least there's cake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I still suck at summaries. I still suck at titles. Honesty I forgot today was Akaashi's birthday and had to rush to right this. It's pretty ooc in my opinion but I'm really tired. Please enjoy...whatever this is.

   Everyone had been acting weird all day. I don't know why but every person I talked to seemed to know something I didn't and they wouldn't say anything. They just smiled and when I asked them why people are acting strange, they just shook their head and changed the topic. They were really acting weird. Especially Bokuto.

   Every time he saw me he would act strange. Did I do something wrong? He'd look at me and when we'd make eye contact he would look away quickly like he wasn't staring to begin with. I don't recall saying anything that could have bothered him.

   I sigh as I walk to the gym for practice. _Please don't let practice be weird too._

   Although knowing the team, they'll probably be the worse of it.

   I open the door and nearly fall over when I hear a loud, "SURPRISE!!!"

   Luckily, someone catches me before I do. I hear loud laughter to my left and immediately know who it is.

   "Happy birthday Akaashi!" Bokuto says.

   Oh.

   Today is my birthday.

   I smile slightly and look at Bokuto.

   "Thank you Bokuto-san."

   He flushes slightly and looks away before shouting about cake. Now that I look around, tables have been set up instead of the nets. The two tables are littered with food and gifts.

   Everyone was beginning to gather around me, wishing me a happy birthday even though I myself had forgotten. It was nice to have the team to spend my birthday with.

   After we had eaten I was led to where the presents are. There aren't many, but getting something from my friends is better than anything else.

   I open all of them and thank everyone individually before noticing I didn't get anything from Bokuto. Just as I feel the slight sting of disappointment, someone taps on my shoulder. Turning, I see a nervous but determined looking Bokuto.

   "Akaashi."

   "Bokuto-san."

   "Can I talk to you?"

   "You already are," I tease.

   Bokuto flushes but doesn't shout. He just says, "please."

   Worried was an understatement to how I feel. Bokuto is rarely this serious.

   "Alright."

   "Just...follow me."

I follow Bokuto out of the gym and around the building where Bokuto came to a stop facing away from me. Bokuto took a deep breath before turning around with his eyes clenched shut.

   "Akaahiilikeyouwillyougooutwithme!"

   I pause.

   "Could you repeat that Bokuto-san?"

   Bokuto sighs loudly. He grabs my shoulders and looks me straight in the eye causing heat to come to my face.

   "I like you. Will you go out with me?"

   My eyes widen.

    _Bokuto. My year long crush. Is asking me out. Holy shit._

   A smile appears on my face.

   "I would love to Bokuto-san."

   Bokuto freezes before a smile of his own appears. He pulls me into a hug and starts laughing.

   "Holy crap! You said yes!"

   I bring my own arms around and chuckle to myself.

   "You make it sound like a proposal."

   Bokuto pulls away, face flushed entirely scarlet.

   "Akaashiiiiii!"

   "I'm joking Bokuto-san," I say still smiling.

   Bokuto looks at me before speaking up again.

   "I'm going to kiss you now. Okay?"

   I place my hands on his shoulders and slightly lean in.

   "Please do."

   Bokuto closes the distance between us and I feel like I'm in heaven. It's a closed mouth kiss but that's completely fine. We have plenty of time.

**~~Omake~~**

   Konoha looks around and nudges Komi in the side.

   "Where's Bokuto and Akaashi?"

   "Who knows. If they don't hurry I'll eat all the cake."

   "What?! No you don't! Leave some for me!"

**Author's Note:**

> I had to end with those two. I felt like something funny had to happen. Is it just me or is this reaaaalllly fluffy?


End file.
